Come and get me
by Ninakko
Summary: I let her get away from me once, and I vowed if I ever saw her again I would make her love me again. Sorry for the short summary but I'm not very good with them! Please enjoy!


I saw her from across the flower shop, and I dropped my bouquet of flowers I was buying for my mothers grave. In that very moment, as if everything was going in slow motion, we made eye contact.

By this point, her eyes were as wide and shocked as my own. We hadn't seen each other since our days of college and she had grown into an even more beautiful woman, which I didn't even know was possible since I thought she was the beautifulest thing I had seen even back then.

I was slowly walking up to her but I stopped shortly after starting, only to see a man come up behind her and put his arm around her shoulder, she snapped out of her stare towards me and looked up at him and smiled a somewhat sad smile while placing her hand atop his own. And that's when I noticed it. They were both wearing matching wedding bans.

My heart sunk as deep as it could.

My sadness must have shown through as clear as day because when I looked up from her hand touching his on her shoulder, our eyes locked once more and she looked like she was about to cry and snapped her head to turn away from my gaze.

They started to walk away.

Her fake smile was on once more, but he didn't notice it because he did not know her like I did.

I couldn't let her walk away from me, not again. I should have ran after her when we were in college but I was too weak and uncertain.

But I'm stronger now.

With that last thought I no longer knew what I was thinking or what I was doing as I ran through the isle of flowers, I just remember grabbing her wrist and running off with her. I could hear her husband yell her name but I no longer wanted to pay attention to what was going on around me. As we were running (the flower shop already far behind us) I felt my grasp on her wrist loosen and she slid her hand down to my own and interlaced our fingers as we ran.

We slowed our pace and were now taking in large gasps of air as we both had finally stopped running. Where were we? How far did we run? Was her husband even chasing after us? Will he call the cops?

Those were the thoughts running through my head as I looked around us. It seemed we had ended up behind some old deserted park. While looking, the most important question seemed to come to mind.

What is she thinking?

I snapped my gaze to look straight into her eyes, they were somewhat hazy as I approached her and I wanted to ask her if she was okay, is she mad at me, does she want to go back, or does she still love me after all this time? But, no words seemed to come out of my mouth, instead I finally reached out to her and caressed the palm of my hand against her cheek feeling her warmth against my finger tips. The gap between us was ever so slowly starting to close. I felt her hands grasp the sides of my jacket tugging lightly. I could no longer think and placed my lips upon hers. It was soft, sweet, and inviting. I hadn't felt my heart beat like this since we had last been together. I felt like I couldn't control myself as she tangled her fingers in my hair pulling me closer. The kiss was deepened and our tongues started to melt together, but we had to break apart and breathe. We gasped looking into each others eyes knowing we wanted...no, _needed_ each other. It was as if she could hear me screaming internally how much I needed her, because she pulled me in again making the kiss more forceful and gentle at the same time. We were hungry for each others touch, embrace, and warmth and I didn't want it to ever stop, but I had to pull myself away for a bit. Both of us looked into each others eyes wanting more and then she said it.

"Fate..."

"Nanoha..."

We said each others name and that seemed to be the only thing we needed to hear from one another. We kissed for what seemed like hours gasping each others name between breaths. We somehow ended up back at my apartment and as soon as I turned around from locking the door my back was pressed against the door and again we kissed passionately but we both knew what would come next so the kiss seemed even more in depth. As I pushed our bodies over to the bed we collapsed onto the soft surface moaning each others name, tasting, embracing, and touching one another. I refused to let her go from my embrace throughout the night afraid she would disappear as soon as I let her go. We spent that night of passion enjoying and missing each other. But I knew this wouldn't last forever, I knew she would have to go back...away from me. I didn't even know if she had started a family or not with that man. But tonight I could care less, all I could think about was her and how she felt when I glided my fingertips along every inch of her body feeling the need to imprint all of her in my mind or how she moaned and gasped my name while watching her chest rise and fall as I touched her most precious spot. It was bliss and eventually we both collapsed still embracing each other and saying how we loved one another. Shortly after we both fell into slumber.

In the morning when I awoke I looked over to my right only to find it empty almost as if no one was ever there. As I was about to cry, I noticed there was a letter atop the pillow she had been laying on. Opening the letter it read:

_Wait for me._

_ Love, Nanoha_


End file.
